The Wandering God-Father
by Shinryudan
Summary: When a strange man arrives to join Fairy Tail, the Dragon Slayers' pasts are revealed, and a new one comes to light. What happens when this god's presence in Earthland begins to change everything around him? AU, OC, and T to be safe, in case of language and violence.
1. The New Recruit

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Timeframe: Post-Grand Magic Games

Everything was quiet in the guild, as Natsu, Erza, and Gray had gone on solo missions. Lucy was sitting, editing and revising her novel.

"I'm such a terrible writer... I don't know how I can make this any better!" Lucy screamed exasperated.

"I can help you out with it, if you like." a voice said from behind her.

Lucy quickly hid the papers and turned around to see who it was.

He was a tall man, with a light complexion. He wore a white suit underneath a blue coat with strange gold-colored symbols all over it, and a pair of white gloves with intricately designed circles on them. His hair was black as night, with deep blue eyes, that seemed to move around like swirling water.

"I've never seen you at the guild before. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?" she said.

"My name is Laurus Acero. I'm new to this city, and country as well." he said.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you here. If you want to get all your registration sorted out, go see Mirajane, our master's assistant. She'll give you your contract, and Master Makarov will give you your test." she told him.

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm sure we'll be well acquainted in the future." he said.

Lucy accompanied Laurus to the Master's room. She explained to Mirajane the situation, and she went to get the master.

A few minutes later, excited yelling could be heard from inside the room. Laurus asked if everything was alright, and Lucy assured him it was fine.

"Well, Laurus, I'm glad to see that you're interested in joining Fairy Tail. But first, I want to assess your magical skill. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until tomorrow, because my opponent candidates are all out on missions." Makarov said.

"I appreciate it. Thank you. I'll be looking for a house in town soon, so please don't hesitate to come find me." he said.

Lucy followed Laurus into town, who, as it happened, went into the building for sale next to hers. He stood in front of it for a few moments, and then decided he was going to buy it.

"You can buy buildings and barely think about it?! How wealthy are you?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let's just say I have connections in my home country. I also know that I will be needing the extra rooms soon." he said with a smile.

He bid Lucy goodnight, and began unpacking in his new house. Lucy knew what being that wealthy was like, but she was getting used to the wizard's life.

The next day, when she got back to the guild, Laurus was there, waiting to get his test done. He was perfectly calm and collected. He was sitting at a table, and to Lucy, appeared to be reading through a book of advanced magical diagrams.

"So, Laurus, what kind of magic do you use? I'm curious." Lucy said.

"I use a variety of magic. However, there is a particular form of magic I specialize in. You'll see during the test, later today." he said.

"Alright. Do you even know what you're up against? I know your potential opponents personally." she said.

"Well then, why don't you tell me about them?" he said, closing his book.

"Well, first there's Erza Scarlet, who's our resident female ace wizard. Her re-quip magic lets her use a bunch of different armors and weapons. Then, we have Gray Fullbuster. He uses Ice Make magic. We also have Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Natsu Dragneel, our Dragon Slayers." she said.

Laurus' eyes lit up when Lucy said Dragon Slayers. He started listening more intently.

"I see..." he said.

Just then, all of the people Lucy was talking about came in through the door from their missions.

"Welcome home everyone! Master Makarov wants to see you all." Mirajane said.

"I bet it's because you nearly destroyed that entire cathedral..." Wendy said.

Mirajane then called everyone else to the testing grounds, which was just an area near the beach, while Makarov briefed everyone on their task. Natsu and Gajeel were raring to go, whereas Gray, Erza, and Wendy were more curious about the person in question. Juvia wanted to fight as well, because Gray was doing it too.

When everyone had arrived at the arena, everything was silent. Makarov and Mirajane walked out on the sand, announcing the arrival of a candidate for the Fairy Tail guild. Laurus joined Makarov on the field.

"Before we begin, it seems Laurus has some words for you all." Makarov said, giving the floor to Laurus.

"Members of Fairy Tail! I would like you all to know, that regardless of the outcome of this test, I look forward to working with you all." he said.

People murmured amongst themselves, while Lucy thought it was a little formal for an introductory speech.

"Opponents, please step forward!" Mirajane said.

All of the people who had just returned from their missions, along with Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia, stepped forward, standing in a line for selection.

"Potential Fairy Tail initiate, please choose your opponent." Makarov said.

Laurus scanned each person, and then said, "You all look like formidable combatants. I've heard much about you all in my travels. Taking all the things I've heard about into account... I choose to fight all of you, seven on one." he said.

The entire crowd burst into an uproar and applauded his audacity.

Mirajane looked at Makarov worriedly, who then said, "Very well. Let the challenge begin!"


	2. The God-Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

The crowd was shocked at Laurus' decision to battle all seven opponents at once. However, as soon as Makarov gave the signal to start, they all began attacking him.

Laurus was calm and collected, and when Natsu tried to make the first strike, he somersaulted backwards out of the way, with perfect grace and balance. He moved swiftly and fluidly, dodging each and every attack without breaking a sweat. Lucy felt like she was seeing water whip around in a whirlpool.

Erza quickly analyzed the situation, and changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, to give her increased speed. She coordinated with Gray, who launched his Ice Lance to get Laurus into the range of Erza's Pentagram Sword.

"Judgement Magic: Barrier of Solemnity." he said.

An elaborately woven magic shield appeared, and Erza's blades rebounded against her. The impenetrable wall he had created absorbed the energy from Erza's attack, and threw it right back at her.

"It's time I took the offensive. Crest of the Dragon God: Seal of the Dragon Slayer!" he said.

His coat's symbols changed to an elaborate gold and silver design. The symbols were now those of dragons and swords crossed on the back of the coat.

"He can re-quip!?" Juvia exclaimed.

"This is my power. My coat changes color and design according to the magic I'm using. It's not re-quipping. This is called the Magic Gear." he said.

The crowd looked on in wonderment, as the newcomer prepared his next attack.

"Water Dragon's Roar: Flood!" he chanted.

A torrential flood emanated from his magic circle, and swept Erza and Natsu away. Gray stood his ground, being experienced with Water Magic, and Juvia joined him. Juvia began to move the water around, while Gray froze the outermost layer of the channel. This created a large dragon made of ice inside which a channel of water flowed. This Unison Raid, the Jörmungandr, was controlled by the two of them, and they directed at Laurus.

Laurus stopped the dragon in its tracks by grabbing a hold of its face, and proceed to chant: "Lightning Dragon's Roar: Pulsation."

A surge of lightning was conducted through Juvia's water, and sent her flying while being electrically shocked.

"This guy can use Dragon Slayer Magic? Moreover, two different kinds?!" Erza exclaimed.

The crowd was going berserk as the newcomer was thrashing Fairy Tail's best without even trying.

"There are many things I can do, that you haven't seen yet, Erza Scarlet." he said confidently.

"Wingbeat of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu chanted as he struck Laurus from behind, slamming him into the ground.

"Impressive. But you have yet to get me to break a sweat." Laurus said, rolling his neck as if it was nothing more than a crick.

"Judgement Magic: Edict of Extinguishment!" he chanted, and made the air reverberate, causing Natsu to suddenly collapse.

"Natsu!" Wendy screamed.

Wendy used the Sky Dragon's Roar to blow Laurus back so she could heal Natsu. However, Wendy discovered that while Natsu's magic power was intact, his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic had been temporarily negated!

"In time, the effects will fade. But very few have been able to break my Judgement Magic's hold on them. We shall see if he is one of those few." Laurus said.

"You bastard! How dare you rob him of his only weapon!" Erza screamed.

"A wizard is no warrior without a backup plan." Laurus said, as he re-quipped a katana from space. The blade was black, and had a golden hilt.

"Blade Art: Reversal of Light." he said, and his sword's colors were inverted, and he reappeared behind Erza, who suffered a severe wound, having broken a rib, and fell to the ground.

"I'll give you credit for being talented, but that is no excuse for... losing..." she said, losing consciousness.

Gajeel was the only one who remained, alongside Gray, who attempted to make a last stand, using their first Unison Raid: Frozen Steel. Pillars of steel came forth from the ground, and struck Laurus from all sides, encasing him in a frozen cage.

Suddenly, Natsu appeared in the air, and chanted: "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Laurus, for the first time, was caught off guard, and was consumed in the flames. He arose with several burns, but they soon began to fade, as he chanted magic incantations that healed him: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Interesting. You broke free from my magic. I'm sorry, but it's time I ended this: Seal of the God Slayer!" he chanted, causing his gloves, coat and suit underneath it to become black and gold, with streaks of white on the sides.

"Wrath of the Light God: Excalibur!" he chanted.

His katana became a normal one-handed sword, and raised it up into the air, gathering light energy. He then swung underhand, unleashing a wave of energy that pushed Natsu, as he blocked it with his newest ability: Shield of the Fire Dragon.

"This test is now over! We hereby induct Laurus Acero into the ranks of Fairy Tail as an S-Class Mage!" Makarov announced.

The crowd went up in cheers, but also went to comfort the seven mages that were utterly thrashed. A few weeks later, after Natsu and the others had recovered from the fight, they went to confront Laurus.

"How many forms of magic do you know!? Seriously! I've never fought anyone like that! You have to teach me some stuff!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Tell me about yourselves, first, Dragon Slayers. I need to talk to you all in private. Come to my house for dinner tonight. It's next to Lucy's house. I also would like you to call Juvia as well." he said, before heading off.

That night, when all of them arrived at the house, they were amazed that he lived in that house all by himself. They walked in, and were dumbstruck to find it decorated like a palace.

"Do come in. I just finished making the dessert. I'll bring out dinner. I hope you enjoy pasta, soups, and salads." he said.

When they all sat down, Natsu was displeased at the lack of meat, and was almost offended by Laurus' revelation that he was a strict vegetarian.

"How do you live without meat!? It's best thing in the world!" he said.

"Think about if Lucy were to eat Taurus, the Celestial Bull Spirit. She considers him a friend, even though she herself eats beef. I imagine she would be quite distraught if she realized this contradiction. This is rather the same principle, and I have lived by it my entire life." he said.

"You called us here to discuss something, right? Get to it. I have some things I need to do." Gajeel said.

"Ah, yes. First, I would like to ask you whether you remember your parents at all." he said.

Each of them shook their heads. Even Juvia barely remembered them, despite having not been raised by a dragon.

"I suspected as much. Allow me to introduce myself in reality: I am Aquatos Draconus. I am one of the Four Gods of Creation, and creator of life." he said.

The four were more than surprised. Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground.

"But, sir, why would you lie to the guild master about your identity?" Wendy asked.

"For the reason it might alarm everyone. Or they simply wouldn't believe me, and I would need to give a demonstration of brutal force. I couldn't take that chance. Besides, my actual motivation for coming to Fairy Tail was to find you all. Being a god, naturally, I am immortal. I have married many women, but sired few children. The laws of the universe forbid such a potentially powerful being to exist outside of the realm of the gods." he said.

"What does this have to do with us, sir?" Juvia asked.

"About twenty five years ago, I was divided into six beings, sent by the God King to inspect the earth. Every millennia or so, we determine whether you humans are worth keeping around. You all passed the inspection, but during my travels on Earthland, I met six remarkable women in my different forms." he said.

"So you married all six of them!?" Natsu said.

"Yes. And for the first time in many years, I sired children. Unfortunately, six, one to each woman, were born. This deeply troubled the God King, who felt a threat to his power. Almost as a punishment for my impudence, my divine power overtook my wives, killing them during childbirth, which, to the God King, ensured the children's deaths. My heart was broken six times over, and I resolved to keep them alive, and located six dragons that were friends of mine, to take care of them in my stead. I could not stay on Earthland to care for them." Aquatos said.

"How awful! What happened to the children?" Wendy said.

"The dragons did as I had requested of them. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Torrentia, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum; fire, iron, wind, water, light, and shadow." he said.

Everyone paused for a moment, and the foursome's eyes began to widen in realization as they heard their foster parents' names. Except for Juvia.

"I don't understand. How does this concern me? I don't remember my parents too well, but I do remember they were human." she said.

"Despite my efforts, one child was lost. This baby had been found by a childless couple, and Torrentia never found the lost child. I can tell you all understand. These lost god-children are you all." he said.


	3. Daddy Says No

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Each of the four mages were speechless. Even Gajeel had no words for the revelation. Juvia's mind raced as her life flashed before her eyes, knowing that it was all a mistake. Wendy silently began trying to come to terms with the fact that the man that stood before her was her father.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But now that my duties are lax for the time being, we can all be a family!" Aquatos said.

"How can you just come to us out of the blue like this... How dare you do that to us, your children! The only dad I ever knew was Igneel, and he vanished! What gives you the damn right to come back after leaving us with the dragons!?" Natsu said, slamming the table.

"Natsu, please calm down. I'm sure Aquatos... I mean, Father has his reasons that he couldn't care for us." Wendy said.

"I really am sorry for leaving you. I left you with the dragons so that you would learn magic, so you could defend yourselves. But tell me: what do you mean the dragons vanished?" Aquatos asked.

"Fourteen years ago on July 7th, Metalicana and the other dragons disappeared." Gajeel said.

"I looked all over for Grandeeney, but she was nowhere to be find, and I was taken in by the Caitshelter guild, and I eventually came to Fairy Tail." Wendy said.

"That is interesting... I found it very odd that their old caves were deserted when I went looking for them. Now, I want to make amends. Come live in this house with me. We can all be at Fairy Tail together as a family." he said.

Gajeel proclaimed he was a solo person, and preferred to live by himself, but Juvia and Wendy consented. Natsu had yet to speak on the matter.

"I think he'll need some time to think about this on his own. Give him at least a day." Gajeel said.

"While I do want you all to come with me, I will respect your wishes for independence and refusal to stay with your father." Aquatos said.

"Go to hell for all I care!" Natsu said as he walked out the door in a huff.

He couldn't believe his ears. That a man who had abandoned him was suddenly coming back to him, asking Natsu to live with him. He found it ridiculous. He was angry and sad. He had never had a real father to rely on for guidance for most of his life.

He sat out on the canal all night, thinking about that evening's events. He was the most powerful mage Natsu had ever met, and he wanted to learn from him. But now that he knew who he really was, he wasn't so sure.

The next morning, he went back to Aquatos' house, having decided to stay with him. However, he told Aquatos that he had conditions: that Aquatos would make him the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. With that, the four Dragon Slayers began their training. Juvia underwent a special ritual to receive her powers. The Water Dragon's power was imbued within her, giving rise to the Water Dragon Slayer.

The months flew by, and each Dragon Slayer became more and more powerful, not to mention more attached to each other as a family. Aquatos revealed his identity as a god and father to the Dragon Slayers to the guild, and he revealed his true appearance, which simply consisted of his skin becoming darker, and his eyes remaining brown most of the time. He also lent financial support to the guild. This was crucial, as the guild had not been able to re-purchase the old guild hall with their winnings from the Grand Magic Games. With his support, the guild's facilities were restored and then some.

He became well-acquainted with many of the people at Fairy Tail, although he was not particularly fond of Gray. It was this particular dislike that sparked the first parental conflict that Aquatos ever faced. Gray had always been aware of Juvia's affections for him, but until then, had never thought much of it. He realized that she had been much more than a partner to him in many previous battles, and they were very compatible, if not for Juvia's fanatic obsessions over him. When he finally worked up the nerve to propose to Juvia, she was overjoyed, and lost control over her bodily form, becoming a puddle on the floor. She clearly accepted, but when she told her father, he gave her a critical look.

"You love that immodest boy? He's hardly a man, stripping down in front of all those women at the guild. He ought to be ashamed. To expose your body is to expose your personality at the same time, meaning he has no dignity. How can you possibly love a person who so openly reveals himself to people?" Aquatos said.

"But, Father, he has fought alongside me, and I trust him with my very life!" Juvia exclaimed.

"That does not mean I approve! Lyon is a far better man for you than Gray! At least he has the decency to keep his clothes on." Aquatos said.

"Father, he proposed to me today, and I want you to accept him for who he is!" Juvia said.

"That's it, Juvia! I forbid you to marry Gray until he can best me in battle! No man is worthy of marrying my daughter until then." he said.

When Juvia told Gray what happened, he swore to her that he would beat her father. Juvia was overjoyed that he would do that for her, but she was concerned. She had been training for months with her father, and knew he was an incredibly powerful wizard. When some Twilight Ogre thugs had picked on Juvia once, her father had thrashed them, putting them out of action for months in full-body casts. Everyone knew not to mess around with him.

Gray began training his Ice-Make magic for weeks on end, and finally, the day before the big guild New Years' Party, he challenged Aquatos.

"Lord Aquatos, I challenge you for your daughter's hand in marriage!" he declared.

"We shall see. My condition for this fight: you must strike one blow against me to win. I will hold back, knowing it is too dangerous to use my full power here. Meet me in the sparring room. Just don't strip down in front of me." Aquatos said, giving him a dangerous glare.

Everyone went to watch the spectacle, expecting Gray to be utterly defeated. Juvia watched concernedly from the stands. However, they realized it might not turn out that way, when the fight began. Gray had improved his Ice Make Magic, and it was more fluid and remote. He was able to move while using it, and also control it from a distance.

However, Aquatos was prepared, and sank into the floor as a pool of water, and rose up behind Gray into the air. He launched a rain of ice daggers upon him, to which Gray responded with Ice Make Shield.

"Impressive, Gray. But you have yet to bring me to my knees! Torrential Star of the Water Dragon!" he said.

Juvia knew this was a special Water Dragon Slayer spell that she hadn't learned yet. The user created a wheel of water, and fired a nearly unavoidable barrage of beams.

Gray saw the oncoming laser beams, and knowing they were made of water in energy form, he applied his Ice Make Magic to them, creating frozen rails, and attempted to strike the final blow against him, as Aquatos had been rendered immobile after using it. However, he dodged the strike at the last minute, and caught Gray off guard, slamming him into the ground.

"Ready to give up yet, you fool?" he said.

"There's no way I'd give up on Juvia so easily! She has done so much for me, fighting by my side!" Gray said, his eyes becoming ice-blue with his resolve, and also with magic power.

"Frozen Wave of the Ice God." Gray said.

Gray clapped his hands, and a wave of freezing energy came forth, striking Aquatos across the chest, and knocking him to the ground.

"I win. Will you reconsider, and let me marry Juvia?" he said.

"As per our agreement, yes. I give my approval for this marriage. I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to awaken your Ice God Slayer powers so soon. I expected you would win, though. Which is why I arranged for the ceremony in secret. I wanted to test your abilities before I consented. I needed proof that my daughter would be well-cared for, not to mention my grandchildren." he said.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. In addition to a regular ceremony at the Kardia Cathedral, Aquatos also arranged for a special ceremony from his home country. The ceremony lasted three whole days, not counting the reception. Juvia was dressed in an elaborate blue and silver silk dress with filigree designs in gold (Note: this is supposed to be an Indian wedding dress). Her veil went down to her knees, and she was adorned with gold and sapphire jewelry.

Gray, on the other hand, was dressed in a simple silk cloth of a beige-yellowish color, that only covered his legs, revealing his chest, upon which he wore an ornate garland of flowers. He wore a tightly woven turban headdress with a blue peacock's feather in it. Many prayers were offered to both the ancestors and family of the bride and groom, and offerings of fruits and other grains were burned as sacrifices. Gray and Juvia, after the reception, were secluded in their private wedding room for one day, as per the tradition.


	4. Another Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Lisanna was walking down from the store, thinking about how happy she was for Natsu, finding his real father. Things had actually settled down since Gray and Juvia's wedding. In recent weeks, there were rumors that Juvia and Gray were choosing not to have a child, but Lisanna knew better than to put stock into rumors. She thought it was better just to see how things pan out.

Natsu, she felt, had become distant from her. Although it was primarily due to her time in Edolas, she wished that they could be closer. Sometimes she thought Lucy had taken her place in Natsu's life, but she constantly reminded herself not to think that way.

In the midst of this deep thought, Lisanna crashed into a person. When she looked up, she saw a handsome young man with his hand out-stretched towards her. His black hair and deep blue eyes stuck out, shining mysteriously. Lisanna thought he resembled Aquatos somewhat.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into you. Allow me to escort you to wherever you were going. I'd feel ashamed if I didn't make it up to such a beautiful young lady." he said with a smile.

"I appreciate the compliment, although I feel it was my fault. You resemble someone I know. But let's talk on the way to the guild. That's where I was headed." she said, blushing a little bit.

The two began walking towards the guild hall, and Lisanna said, "As I was saying, you resemble one of our guild members. You wouldn't know a man by the name of Aquatos, would you?"

"Well, if I didn't it would be a sad thing, given that he's my father." he said.

"He's your father!? Does that mean you're Dragon Slayer as well?" Lisanna said.

"Well, no. I am the Sword God Slayer in my father's family in the realm of the gods. I am one of his fully divine children. I was born to his goddess-queen, Pastelle. I am well aware why my father is here. I decided to come and see why he thinks Fairy Tail is so great." he said.

"Well, as it happens, I'm a member of Fairy Tail as well. I don't know if you'll be able to talk to him right now, though." she said.

"Why would that be? Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aaron. What was your name, miss?" he said.

"It's Lisanna. You don't have to call me miss. It's nice to meet you, Aaron. Aquatos is busy nowadays, because he's been training our Dragon Slayers day and night. He rarely gives them a break. Although, that is what they asked for. They seem to be enjoying themselves, and that's what's important. Also, we're going to be hosting a Guild Duel Tournament next week." she said.

"I see, he's found his mortal children. I look forward to meeting them. As for the Guild Duel Tournament, I've heard of those. You invite other guilds to pit their best wizards against each other, correct?" he said.

"Yes. Fairy Tail is inviting Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus this time around. Sabertooth's guild master recently passed away, and now they have two dual masters. And they both happen to be the Dragon Slayers of the guild." she said.

When they finally arrived at the guild, Aaron bid Lisanna farewell, kissing her hand. Lisanna thought he was a bit of a romantic, but she certainly felt pangs of attraction towards him.

"Aaron!" Aquatos shouted from the second floor.

Aaron looked upward, and met eyes with his father.

"Let the Meeting of Blades begin!" Aquatos said, launching himself toward Aaron, with his sword drawn.

The two crossed swords, and caught everyone in Fairy Tail's attention. Natsu wanted to get in on the action, but somehow sensed that it wasn't his place. The two swordsmen whirled and jumped around, moving like the ocean, and striking like the waves.

"Sword Magic: Cleaving of Heaven!" Aaron said.

Aaron's sword divided into two blades, and glowed with light. He slashed in an X-shape, letting forth a wave of energy at Aquatos.

"Predictable. Void Magic: Sundering of Space!" Aquatos responded.

The space through which Aaron's attack traveled through seemed to waver, and the attack dissipated.

"Dance of the Crimson Lotus!" Aaron shouted.

Red ribbons flowed around Aaron, and they suddenly ripped apart, becoming like petal whirlwind, which was directed Aquatos. Aquatos responded by waving the vortex apart with his bare hand, surprising everyone.

"Requiem of Time." Aquatos said gravely.

Aaron stopped in mid air, as if he was frozen in time. Aquatos jumped up, and Aaron took a hard slap to the face, and went plummeting into the ground.

"That makes 1321 wins for me and 105 wins for you, my son." Aquatos said.

"You could take it easy once in a while, especially considering we're in a FREAKING BUILDING?!" Aaron shouted.

"THERE IS NO GOING EASY IN OUR FAMILY. GO BIG OR GO HOME!" Aquatos shouted.

This was an unexpected, very competitive side to both of these people. They had never acted that way before.

After Aaron had patched up his wounds, he sat down for a cup of coffee with his brothers and sisters.

"So you're the Fire Dragon Slayer! People around the guild tell me you're quite the troublemaker!" he said jovially.

"The name's Natsu! And you want to take this fight outside!?" Natsu said, obviously provoked.

"There'll be plenty of time for that next week, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Oh yeah, there's the Guild Duel Tournament. Oh yeah, pops, I didn't tell you about the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers!" Natsu shouted.

"I see, the other two children I have sought after. The White and Shadow Dragon Slayers..." Aquatos said.

"Well, I know you're not going to like this... but they killed their dragon parents." Natsu said.

Aaron and Aquatos froze. Aaron looked at Natsu, giving him a look that he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"THEY WHAT?!" Aquatos said, whose voice became scarily close to a dragon's roar.

Everyone in the guild was scared senseless, even Erza and Natsu, by Aquatos' fury.

"THEY SHALL KNOW MY RAGE AND I SHALL SMITE THEM UNTO THE EARTH!" he proclaimed.


End file.
